Latinos Kick Buts: Mobile Engagement and Cessation Support for Latino Smokers Latinos are less likely than non-Hispanic whites to have access to health, to have knowledge of existing smoking cessation resources, to receive advice to stop smoking, and to participate in smoking cessation programs. Mobile technologies can dramatically enhance the reach of effective smoking cessation interventions. However, the reach of mobile interventions among Latinos remains minimal despite the fact that Latinos utilize smartphone at a higher rate. An effective, feasible model for reaching and treating Latino smokers through mobile technologies has the potential for immediate widespread adoption. The objective of this proposal is to adapt the Kick Buts messaging and web content to be culturally relevant and linguistically appropriate to improve access to and utilization of smoking cessation resources among Latinos. This new version will also be expanded to engage and promote a dialogue among Latino smokers, regardless of their readiness to quit, aimed at creating a culture of quitting and thus affecting a measurable increase in quit attempts as well as the utilization of cessation resources. Automated and interactive text messaging will be used in combination with web-based content accessible via text-embedded links to cost effectively build and reinforce key behavioral skills and to: 1) implement a personal, culturally-relevant quit plan, 2) facilitate access to ordering nicotine replacement therapy as needed directly via mobile phone; 3) automatically link smokers to online social support, and 4) coordinate the critical follow-up that smokers need after a cessation attempt. All participants will complete follow-up assessment at the end of treatment (Week 12). Aim #1: Build the foundation to support future large-scale evaluations of Latinos Kick Buts. Aim # 2: Identify the perceived efficacy and relevance of various different types of text messages for Latinos. This project will lead to the development of an evidence-based, cost efficient and commercially viable text-messaging program designed for and broadly accessible to Latino smokers. This Phase I project will directly lead to a Phase II randomized trial that will determine the overall impact of this culturaly tailored mobile intervention. Based on the success of our existing Kick Buts program across multiple market segments, we believe Latinos Kick Buts could generate substantial interest among private and public sponsors and providers of health and wellness programs.